If Only I Had Love
by xobadrhymer03
Summary: Summer Hathaway feel's alone, The School of Rock band is on their first nation wide tour , but she's not happy. She want's someone to love her. Zach feels the same way too. Please R&R, NO FLAMERS! FINISHED
1. Diary Entry 1: If I Only Had Love

Hey whatsup? This is my first 'School of Rock' story so please, NO   
  
FLAMERS!   
  
Ok, I don't own 'School of Rock' or any of the cast (i only wish, I   
  
owned Kevin Clask, sigh)  
  
Diary Entry #1:  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Well, It's time. Today were leaving for our first big tour. We just got  
  
a record deal and i'm happy, not super happy just.....happy. Everybody's  
  
more happy than me, way more. The reason is I'm lonely.  
  
I'm very lonely. Mostly because I'm alone. Not alone in the sense of,   
  
well, being alone, but in the sense of no one who care about me. Katie  
  
and Freddy are a couple, Marta, Alicia, and Tomika have boyfriends,   
  
but I don't. I have a crush on Zach, as you already know, and I don't   
  
know if he likes me. I just want somebody to care for me, not like a   
  
parent or friend does, but someone who wants to be with you all the   
  
time, and wipes your tears away. At least that's what I wish.  
  
Love, Summer Hathaway 


	2. Chapter One: Plain Summer, Zack's Poems?

Chapter One  
  
When I look in the mirror I see nothing. It's just me, plain old Summer. I'm pale, and ugly. Most   
  
my days consist of bossing people around and managing the band. What a life, huh? I need to get  
  
downstairs quick, the bus is picking me up at my house in like two minutes. I run my brush   
  
through my long, black hair and run down the stairs. I grab my 3 suitcases and 2 bags, you need  
  
alot for a national tour. When I get outside the bus is waiting for me. I run into it.   
  
"Summer, Hey. Sit. We're in a major hurry" said Dewey  
  
"Ok" I said  
  
Almost every seat was taken. Freddy and Katie were sitting together, cause their a couple. All   
  
the other girls and guys we're with their friends or girlfriend/boyfriend. Only Lawrence and Zack   
  
were sitting alone. Lawrence liked sitting alone so, no need bothering him. I just see if I can sit   
  
with Zack. I hope I can. I walk over to him, and he smiles at me.  
  
"Can I sit with you?" I ask  
  
"Yeah" said Zack, grabbing his bag, and sitting it on his lap  
  
"Thanks" I said  
  
Dewey walks by me and takes my stuff and I slide closer to the edge of the seat, turning toward's  
  
Zack. I put my hands and my lap.  
  
"So...Are you excited?" I ask  
  
"Yeah, totally. It's so cool that we get a first real tour, not a city tour, but a national tour" said   
  
Zack, excitedly  
  
"Yep" I said, unenthusiastically  
  
"You don't sound so excited" said Zack  
  
"I am....Seriously. It's just get's kinda boring being the band manager" I said  
  
"Don't you like it anymore? Are you gonna quit of somthing?" asked Zack, quickly  
  
"No, I love it still, and I'm not gonna quit" I said  
  
"Oh, Ok. Just wanted to make sure" Zack said  
  
I straightned my body in the seat and faced forward. I turned over to look at Freddy and Katie they  
  
were arguing. I need to see this. Katie pushed Freddy and he fell out of the seat landing in the   
  
asile.  
  
"I hate you!" screamed Katie  
  
"We're through" said Freddy  
  
"Fine. I never liked you anyways" said Katie  
  
Freddy stood up and walked over to our seat. We stared at each other for a second, and then I   
  
got what he was trying to do.  
  
"I'll go sit with Katie" I said  
  
"Fine, Like I ever liked her anyways" said Freddy  
  
I walked over to Katie's seat and sat with her, she was crying. God, I knew this was gonna   
  
happen. I hugged Katie. She pulled away from me and wipped her face on her shirt.  
  
"I don't even know why I'm crying. I never liked him" said Katie  
  
"Yes you did. You're just saying that because you just broke up" I said  
  
"Oh, God. He doesn't like me anymore" said Katie, starting to cry again  
  
Dewey stood up from his seat and walked towards our seat.  
  
"Hey, I forgot to see if everyone's here. Take roll" said Dewey, handing me the clipboard. I took   
  
and started at the top of the list.  
  
"Michelle" I said  
  
"Here" said Michelle  
  
"Eleni" I said  
  
"Here" said Eleni  
  
"Zack. Obviously here" I said smiling at him, he smiled back.  
  
"Lawrence" I said  
  
"Here" said Lawrence  
  
"Frankie" I said  
  
"Here" said Frankie  
  
"Freddy" I said  
  
"Here" said Freddy, grumpily  
  
"Tomika" I said  
  
"Here" said Tomika  
  
"Marta and Leonard" I said  
  
"Here" They both said  
  
"Billy, Marco, Alicia, Gordon, Katie and Emily" I said  
  
"Here" they all siad at diffrent times.  
  
"Ok. Everybody's here, Dewey" I said  
  
"Good. Our first show is in Chicago. That's about 50 miles away. It's tonight. You'll all get a   
  
couple of hours for sight seeing adn that kind of stuff. Summer will give you you're room   
  
assignments, Summer?" Dewey said  
  
God, Here we god again I thought.  
  
"Ok" I said "Freddy, Zack, Lawrence, and Frankie are together, Katie, Tomika, Alicia, Marta and I  
  
are together, Eleni, Michelle, and Emily are together, Billy, Leonard, and Gordon are together.   
  
Dewey obviously get's his own ...suite? Since when do you get a suite and we get regular room's?"   
  
I said  
  
"Um....I'm the leader and the leader get's the big room" siad Dewey, nerviously  
  
There were a bunch of sigh's and groans. I knew he didn't want to be cornored by a bunch of 9th   
  
graders, I wouldn't want to be either. I went to sit back down with Katie, but to my suprised, yeah  
  
right, to my knowing she was sitting with Freddy again. I knew their break-up wouldn't last long.   
  
I went to sit with Zack again, he was writing in his notebook.  
  
"Whatcha doing?" I asked  
  
"Just writing a new song" said Zack  
  
"Really? Can I read it?" I asked  
  
"No....It's more of a poem actually. I write stories and poems too" said Zack, he looked   
  
embaressed.  
  
"I didn't know you wrote poems...how cute" I said  
  
"Shut up. I turn them into songs, sometimes" Zack said  
  
"Ok. I leave you back to you're poem writing" I said  
  
He sighed and went back to writing. He is so cool, writing poems, most guys don't do that. I   
  
wonder what the poem said, It was probably for a girl he likes. I like him, I have a major crush on   
  
him, now even more of one after what I just found out. I hope someday some guy will write a poem  
  
for me, like that would happen. 


	3. Chapter Two: Chicago and Crush?

Chapter Two:  
  
Time's going by so slow. The only thing that happened so far was Freddy and Katie breaking up for like 10 minutes, then they were back together again. Were about 5 minutes away from our hotel, I don't know what it's called, all I know that "It's Big and For Really Rich People" like Dewey said. Summer asked me about my poem's, It was embarrassing for her to even found out I wrote poem's at all. I am jealous of Freddy and Katie sometimes, I want a girlfriend. Everybody's taken but Summer and I don't think she likes me like that, though I might be totally wrong. I like all the other girls as just friends or really good friends, but Summer and my friendship is diffrent, we never fight and we alway smile at each other, I like her as more than just a friend, kinda. She has been looking at the scenery, because we switched place's like 30 miles or so ago. Dewey stood up from his seat.  
  
"There's our hotel" said Dewey  
  
It was a huge. It was called Best Western Hawthorne Terrace. The bus stopped and we all quickly got off the bus and stared in awe at how big it was, well it wasn't that big, but the biggest hotel I'd ever seen. When we got in the lobby, dewey got our room key and gave them to Summer, who reluctantly took them from him.  
  
"So, Freddy, Zack, Frankie asnd Lawrence are in Room 120, Katie, Marta, Alicia, Tomika and I are in room 122, Billy, Leonard and Gordon are in Room 130 , Eleni, Michelle and Emily are in Room 128" said Summer, dully  
  
Summer gave them all their key and they all ran up stairs with their bags. I grabbed my stuff and took the elevator, why in God's name did they take the stairs? Freddy followed me into the elevator. I pressed for the second floor, where our room was.  
  
"So, You and Katie made up" I asked  
  
"Yeah" said Freddy  
  
"I wish I had a girlfriend" I said  
  
"There's alway's Summer" Freddy said, sarcastically  
  
"What's wrong with Summer" I asked  
  
"Nothing. Why are you defending her?" asked Freddy  
  
"I...just am" I said  
  
"Oh my God, You like her don't you" said Freddy  
  
"No, She's just a really good friend" I said  
  
"Yeah..right" said Freddy, as we stepped out of the elevator.  
  
When we got to our room I claimed the closest bed to the window, and flopped down onto the bed. I can't like Summer, I thought. But what Freddy said made me think. Now I can't get her out of my head. Maybe I'm just delusional right now, yeah that's it, I'm delusional. No, I can't be delusional. I do like her.  
  
Srry 4 such a short chapter, R&R, please no FLAMERS! 


	4. Diary Entry 2: Huge Crush

Diary Entry #2  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
We just got to our hotel and it's amazing. It's huge and beautiful. The bus ride was pretty eventful (yeah right), the eventfull thing that happened was Freddy and Katie breaking up, but they obviously got back together in 10 minutes. I found out Zack writes poems, just like I do sometimes. Here's one of my poems:  
  
The Sun Shine's Down On You  
  
The One Who Cares For Me  
  
The One Alway's There For Me  
  
Making The Deadly Shadows Go Away  
  
The One I Love  
  
Pretty sappy huh? I was in a happy mood when I wrote it. I was thinking about Zack's smile. Giod, I sound like a hallmark love card. I gotta go, I'm making myself sick.  
  
Love, Summer Hathaway 


	5. Chapter Three: Basketball Game

Chapter Three:  
  
The room I was staying in was pretty big. It had a great view of a huge park. I was sitting in the middle bed in between Marta and Katie. I satrted unpacking some of my stuff, hwen there was a knock at our door. Tomika ran over and opened the door, It was Freddy, Zack, Lawrence and Dewey. Dewey waved at us.  
  
"Hey, girl" said Zack  
  
"Hi" I said quickly  
  
"We're gonna go like look around Chicago then go to a basketball game. Wanna come?" asked Freddy  
  
"Sure" all of us girls said together  
  
"Great. Meet you guys downstairs in, 10 minutes" Freddy said  
  
"Ok" Katie said, for us.  
  
They said goodbye, walked away nad shut the door. All the girls ran to their backs, grabbed their makeup and hair items and went to the huge vanity mirror, by the dresser. I don't wear much make up, so when e verybody was done getting ready. We took the elevator downstairs. The guys were waithing for us.  
  
"Let's go" said Freddy  
  
"Make sure you guys are back by, 7:00 tonight. It's 1:00 now so that gives you about 7 hours, obviously. Stay around her so you don't get lost. Have fun." said Dewey  
  
We all walked out of the hotel and walked outside. The sightseeing was cool, there were tons of big buidings, and parks. We went to a museum, next to the basketball arena. We walked and bought our tickets and went inside. The tickets we bought had seat's jumbled all around the arena. Lawrence, Frankie, Tomika, Eleni, Bilkly, Gordon and Leonard were not sitting next to us. I was sitting next to the remaning people who came. Right next to Zack, actually. When I sat down, I bumped into him.  
  
"Sorry" I said  
  
"It's ok" said Zack  
  
The game had just started when we got in there. It was the Minnesota Timberwolves @ Chicogo Bulls. The first three or so hours were kinda boring, so I started talking to Zack.  
  
"You having fun?" I asked  
  
"Kind of. I never really liked Basketball." said Zack "I'm more of a footbal person"  
  
"Yeah." I said, even though I hated football  
  
"I'm gonna go get some food, wanna come?" said Zack  
  
"Sure" I said, and got up.  
  
We walked through a small crowd of peope and went to the pizza stand. Zack ordered a mini pepperoni, sausage, canadian bacon and mushroom pizza. I ordered a mini cheese and mushroom pizza. The service was pretty quick. I got a Coke with my pizza, too. We walked back to our seats, just when the game was starting to get exciting. The Timberwolves were winning 76 to 81, It was already the middle of the third quarter. By the time my pizza was gone, it was the fourth quarter. I turned around to see Freddy and Katie kissing, I was sometimes jealous of them. When the game ended the Wolves had won 103 to 89. It had been daydreaming most of the fourth quarter. We left the arena and started walking towards the hotel. When we got there it was 7:05. So, we ran and found Dewey.  
  
"You guys. we need to get going. Come on" said Dewey  
  
We were walking to the park where the concert was being held. I wanted to walk alone and think, for some reason Zack walked over to me. He kinda pushed me, I laughed and pushed him back.  
  
"The concert's gonna be really fun" said Zack  
  
"Yeah, for you. All I get to do is watch from backstage" I said  
  
"Why don't you come stant by me, while I'm playing?" asked Zack  
  
"Ok" I said  
  
We walked slower than the other member's of the band. Dewey got mad at us and we sped up. Zack's cool for letting me stand by him on stage, only more of a reason for my crush to grow bigger. 


	6. Chapter Four: Dressing Room

Hey this'll be a really short chapter, but I'll be updating alot today. :)  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
Walking to the concert. It seemed like a lifetime before we got there, even though It only took about 5 minutes. when we got there we went into a warehouse buiding across the street from the park, when we went inside it was far more cleaner that we thought it would be, it was like a huge dressing room.   
  
"Zack, Go over there and get the stuff on you're wearing" said Dewey  
  
I walked over to where Dewey told me to go, a part of the huge dressing room and picked out the radest clothes. I was wearing a very vintage clothes, It was all cool. When I was done preparing. I went to hair and makeup, and they did my hair up like It had never been done before: spiked. I looked really cool and when I was done I found Summer by Katie. They were talking.  
  
"...You really like him, so you were meant to get back together, so, quick" said Summer  
  
"Hey" I said  
  
"Oh, hi. Are we ready to go on?" asked Summer  
  
"Yeah, I guess" I said "You still coming on stage with me?"   
  
"If you want me too" said Summer  
  
"Yeah" said Zack  
  
"Ok. Dewey!" said Summer "When do we go on?"  
  
"Now, we're leaving. Come on!" said Dewey, loud enough so we could hear him.  
  
We all ran over to Dewey, walked out the door and towards our first tour concert. 


	7. Chapter Five: Concert

Chapter Five:  
  
It was amazing. The whole park was filled for our concert, and there were even more people on the street's and side walks watching, because they had blocked the roads. For us! We jumped on stage and the whole crowd cheered.  
  
"Get ready" said Zack  
  
"I am. This'll be really fun" I said  
  
Dewey started playing the beginning of "School of Rock". It was way better than all the other times I had heard it. It sounded more big and real, It was really cool. When the song was done Dewey spoke.  
  
"Hey, As you already know. We're the School of Rock. I'm Dewey, the lead guitarist and lead singer. Zack over here is the lead guitarist too, more of one than me. Katie is on bass. Lawrence on keyboard. Freddy on drums and over by Zack is our band manager Summer, for the first time, I've ever seen, on stage with us. So, let's keep y'all rockin' with a couple cover songs for other bands" said Dewey  
  
They played their usual "Long Way to the Top" and "R-E-S-P-E-C-T" which Tomika sang just as good as Aretha. After that number we ran off the stage for a three minute break or so. I ran and got a water bottle, Itw as scorchimg hot up there.  
  
"Hot, huh?" asked Katie  
  
"Yeah" I said  
  
"How do you like it up on stage with us?" asked Zack  
  
"It's totally cool" I said  
  
Dewey called for us right after that and we ran back on stage. They played "Highway to Hell" and a coupleof our orginal tunes. When the concert ended to our dismay, we all got off the stage and started towards the hotel. We were ambushed by a bunch of screaming fans and gave them autographs. When they finally went away we continued walking.  
  
"That was fun" I said  
  
"It always is" said Marta "And get's funner every time"  
  
When we arrived at the hotel, Dewey stopped us. I was by Marta and Zack was by Freddy.  
  
"So, That was a kick ass show, you guys" said Dewey  
  
We all cheered but he stopped us.  
  
"Tommorrow night. They are throughing a dinner party for us her in the fancy dinner lounge, It's a suit and dress deal" said Dewey  
  
"We have to go" asked Freddy  
  
"Yes, I'd go shoppung tommorrow if I were you. Have a good night" said Dewey  
  
"Do we need dates or somthing?" Zack asked  
  
"If you want" said Dewey, turning back to us then walking away  
  
Everybody just stared at each other for a second. Then Katie spoke up.  
  
"Girls" said Kaite "Meet in my hotel room. We're gonna kinda have a girl's sleepover"  
  
"Cool, Ok" said Eleni  
  
"Us too" said Freddy "But as guys"  
  
We all walked upstair and into our rooms to get our stuff. I got my pajama's on, flopped on my bed and got ready for anything. 


	8. Chapter Six: Truth or Dare, Party Date

Chapter Six:  
  
After about 15 minutes all the girls were in our room. They had brought a little bag with stuff in it, for them overnight. Marta cames and sat with me on my bed.  
  
"Ok, What do you wanna do first?" asked Eleni, excitedly  
  
"What about a classic sleepover game, like... Truth or Dare?" said Michelle  
  
"Ok" all the other girls said, at diffrernt times.  
  
I shifted where I was sitting and hoped I wasn't asked a too personal question when It was my turn. Eleni was gonna go first.  
  
"Ok, Alicia. Who have you kissed?" asked Eleni  
  
"Leonard, my guy.That's all" said Alicia "Ok, Summer....."  
  
Oh, god. Here it goes, please don't be a embarassing question.....please don't make it be a embarassing question.  
  
"Who do you like?" Alicia continued  
  
"Umh...I..I.." I stuttered  
  
"You don't have to anwser" said Katie  
  
"Yes, She does" said Alicia  
  
"Ok, I like.....Zack" I siad, quickly  
  
Some of the girls giggled and whispered to each other. I was turning red, I could tell by how hot my face was getting. Just then there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Tomika  
  
"Zack and Freddy" said Zack  
  
The girls shrieked. Katie got up and anwsered the door and was greeted by Freddy with a kiss. Katie pulled away when the girls started laughing. Zack walked towards Marta and me. I smiled at him and he smiled back.   
  
"Hey, Tinkerbell" Zack said  
  
"Zack Attack" I said, smiling slyly  
  
"Um..I wanted to ask you somthing" said Zack  
  
"Ok, Ask away" I said  
  
"Ok...You know tommorrow is the dinner party. Do...umh..you wanna go with me, as my date?" asked Zack  
  
I stared at him in total shock for a few seconds, then smiled.  
  
"Yes. I'll go with you" I said  
  
"Ok, I'll meet you...when we...uh leave. Come on Freddy let's go" said Zack, quickly  
  
Freddy told us goodbye and they went out of the room. When we were sure they were gone, I started beaming.  
  
"Girl, We have to take you shopping tommorrow" said Tomika  
  
"Yeah, We'll do a total makeover, make you look hot, but formal" said Alicia  
  
"Umh...I.." I said, but was cut off by Michelle  
  
"No, exceptions. Tommorrow when we get up, we go and by new dreses for all of us, ok" said Michelle  
  
"Ok" I said  
  
Michelle shriek really loudly. I layed down on my hotel bed, and stared at the ceiling. My wish had finally come true.  
  
I'll update tommorrow, with a Zack POV, Diary Entry and Summer's POV on the shopping and makeover. R&R. 


	9. Chapter Seven: The Bar Talk

Chapter Seven:  
  
I can't beleive it. I actually did it. I finally asked Summer out! I   
  
thought I was gonna choke, and die on my word for a second, but I   
  
pulled through. Everybody went to Billy's room, except Freddy and I.   
  
We wanna stay and talk, so here I am sitting on the plush hotel carpet,  
  
watching Freddy watch TV.  
  
"I can't believe you actually did it, dude" said Freddy, like he could read my mind.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Amazing isn't it?" I said  
  
"Yeah, It is. So...What do you wanna do?" Freddy asked  
  
"I wish we could go and drink at the bar, even though I'm not 16 yet"   
  
I said, angerly  
  
"Well, I am and I wanna go. Come on" said Freddy  
  
"How are we gonna get drinks? We're way under age" I asked  
  
"I have my ways" anwsered Freddy, slyly  
  
We went down the elevator, to the bar and sat at the counter. There   
  
was a girl, It looked like she was in her twenty's, bartendering.  
  
"Two martini's. Dry, on the rocks" said Freddy  
  
"And, How old are you?" asked the bartender  
  
"Twenty-five" siad Freddy  
  
"If you say so. But, you better not be lying" said the bartender, sternly.  
  
"But, He is" a much too familier voice said  
  
We turned around to see Dewey. He smirked at us, I squirmed on the   
  
barstool. The bartender stopped making the first martini, and was about  
  
to pour it when Dewey stopped her.  
  
"No use wasting a good drink" said Dewey, showing her his I.D. She gave  
  
him the drink.  
  
He took us to a table by the dart boards and told us to sit down. We   
  
followed his order's quickly.   
  
"What were you thinking? Coming down her and trying to by drinks? She   
  
could of called the fuzz" said Dewey  
  
"We wanted to go somewhere..so we picked here" siad Freddy  
  
"Don't you remember what happened last time you tryed to get drinks at  
  
a bar?" asked Dewey   
  
"E didn;t know they were hooker's, Dewey" I said  
  
"I didn't care" said Freddy  
  
"Ok, that was a long time ago. Why did you really come down here" asked   
  
Dewey  
  
"We need to think about the dinner party" I said  
  
"Why? All we need to do is: meet, greet and perform" said Dewey  
  
"I know...It's just the date thing" I said  
  
"I told you that you didn't have to bring a date" said Dewey  
  
"Ok, you did not say that" siad Freddy  
  
"Shut up. I have a date....Summer" I said  
  
"That's great. Why are you so worried then?" asked Dewey  
  
"I really like Summer and have had a crush on her since last year, but,  
  
it's kinda wierd. I mean, she's...Summer" I said  
  
"Do you know how Summer feels?" asked Dewey  
  
"No" I said  
  
" It doesn't matter, dude. You both like each other, we all know that,  
  
now you're finally going out on a date, so chill and let's go back up   
  
to the room" siad Freddy  
  
"Spazzy's right. Go get some sleep, tommorrow's a big day" Dewey siad  
  
"Ok, 'night" I said  
  
"Goodnight, and don't think about coming down here again" Dewey said  
  
We went to the elevator and back up to our rrom. Freddy and I said   
  
goodnight and I went to lay down. I fell asleep, draming of how my life  
  
will turn out to be, and hoping Summer's with me. 


	10. Diary Entry 3: Happiness

Diary Entry #3  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Praise the lord, hallalujah. It happened. Zack finally asked me out! It  
  
was sooooooo cute, he was stutering, but my heart was pounding like 50   
  
times as fast as ever, so I shouldn't make fun. Michelle and Eleni are  
  
insisting on taking me shopping and having a makeover(????)I said   
  
"Yes". God, what have I gotten myself into? Well, who cares about that,  
  
cause it's still all good.  
  
Love, Summer Hathaway 


	11. Chapter Eight: Dress Shopping, Makeovers

Chapter Eight:  
  
I woke up to the sound og giggling. I opened my eyes to see Marta, She was sleeping at the end of my bed still. Michelle was the one laughing.  
  
"Morning, Sunshine" said Eleni  
  
"Get up. We're goin' shopping" said Michelle  
  
"Oh, joy" I said  
  
"Come on, Summer. It'll be fun" said Alicia  
  
"Ok, Ok. I'm up. Let me get ready" I said  
  
I got up from the bed and ran into the bathroon, where I had put my clothes for today. I took a shower, got dressed, ect...ect....and went to find all the girls waiting for me.  
  
"Ready?" asked Marta  
  
"Yeah, Let's go" I said  
  
We went down the stairs, through the lobby and out of the hotel. It was sunny and warm out. It was Summer, sunny, just like me. Michelle and Eleni were walking around trying to find a certain shop. About five minutes later, they found a shop that sold prom and formal dresses for children and teen girls. They ran inside, and us other girls followed behind then, at a way slower pace.  
  
"Summer, try this on" said Eleni  
  
"Wow, that was quick" I said  
  
"I've got an eye for fashion" said Eleni  
  
"Ok, I'll try it on" I said  
  
It was a sphegetti strap, knee length, sparkly red dress. I went into the dressing room and it it fit perfect. I looked pretty good in it too.  
  
"You done yet?" asked Michelle  
  
"Yeah" I said  
  
"Come out, We wanna see you in it" said Katie  
  
"No, you can see me in it tonight" I said  
  
"Come on" said the girls, together  
  
"Ok" I said  
  
I walked out and they shrieked, mostly Eleni. Did I look that bad?  
  
"Oh my god. Summer, hun. You look totally hot" said Alicia  
  
"Yeah, right" I said  
  
"No you do. Zack's totally gonna swoon over you" said Marta  
  
"Really? Thanks, I'll buy it" I said  
  
"Ok, but we're all charging on my Daddy's credit card. He gave it to me and said "Spend As Mush As You Want, Eleni"" said eleni  
  
They ran over to rig the dress up. It was eighty-three dollars. Eleni and Michelle both got almost matching yellow dresses. Katie got a black dress, Alicia got a green one, Tomika got a red one, Marta got purple and Emily got white. Theyw ere all diffrent styles and we all looked great. When we left Eleni had charged over a thousand dollars on her Dad's credit card. We went back to the hotel and to the room, so we could figure out what we were gonna do about makeup and hair.  
  
At about six'o'clock, everybody meet in my hotel room again. Everybody wanted to give me my "makeover" last. After about an hour and a half, they all came to me so I could get ready.  
  
"Ok, spirl curl her hair. Then clear lipgloss, green eye shadow, mascara, eye liner, cover up and red finger nail polish" said Eleni  
  
"Ok" I sadi  
  
They did exactly what Eleni siad. They wouldn't let me look till I was totally finished. When they were done, I looked and was amazed.  
  
You look beautiful" said Katie  
  
"Thanks" I said  
  
"Oh. We better get down there. We're late!!!" shrieked Michelle, she can be annoying at times.  
  
We all ran out of the room and too the staitcase. But, before I could run down Michelle stopped me.  
  
"You're comin' down last. Our beautiful creation, will be unveiled" said Michelle  
  
"Ok" I said, hesitantaly  
  
Michelle ran downstairs. About three minutes later, Michelle called for me to come down. Very slowly and catiously I walked downstairs. Waiting for Zack's reaction, to the "new" Summer. 


	12. Chapter Nine: Formal Party

Chapter Nine:  
  
All the girls came down the staircase. They all looked great. But,   
  
Summer wasn't with them. I was worried that she had bailed on me.  
  
"Where's Summer?" I asked, frantically  
  
"She's coming down last, chill" said Katie  
  
"Ok" I said  
  
Thank god, she didn't bail on me. I tried to walk to the stairs, but   
  
Michelle practically jumped me. She blocked my view and called for   
  
Summer. When she walked down the staircase, all gracefully, I was in   
  
total awe. It wasn't Summer, It was an even more beautiful version of   
  
her.  
  
"Hey Zack" she said, as she reached me  
  
"I...I...I..." I stuttered  
  
"I think he's trying to say, "Lookin' good, babe"" said Freddy  
  
Katie hit Freddy and I glared at him.  
  
"I don't see you trying to compliment Katiem Frederick" I said, angerly  
  
"Sorry and you look great Katie" Freddy said  
  
"You look amazing, Tink" I said  
  
"Thanks" Summer said, blushing  
  
"Let's get goin'" Dewey said  
  
We all walled out of the hotel, to see a huge red limo.  
  
"There's room for all of you in there. Get in" said Dewey  
  
The inside of the limo was great. There was black leather seats and red  
  
walls. I sat next to Summer, Freddy and Katie. The limo started up.  
  
"This is awesome" Katie said  
  
"I know" said Summer  
  
"Were Here" said Dewey  
  
"What? This is only the other end of the hotel!" I said  
  
"I know, we're traveling in class. Come on" said Dewey  
  
We got out of the limo and followed Dewey inside, to a part of the   
  
hotel we've never seen.  
  
"School of Rock" Dewey told a man  
  
"Follow me" the man said  
  
We followed hi and entered a huge dining area. When people saw us they  
  
clapped, we sat at our table.  
  
"Hey everybody" Dewey said, loud enough for they to hear him "Say "Hi"  
  
kids"  
  
"Hi" we all said  
  
A woman walked up to us and waved.  
  
"Hello. Are you ready to perform?" asked the woman  
  
"Yeah" siad Dewey  
  
We walk up onto a huge stage, and grabbed our instruments, which Dewey  
  
must of put there. We stood and smiled at the audience.  
  
"Hey, Time to rock" Dewey siad  
  
We started to play "School of Rock." When we finished everyone cheered.  
  
"Now, We'll let this fine DJ, spin" said Dewey, pointing at the DJ  
  
We got off the stage and sat at our table. The DJ put in "Every Rose   
  
Has It's Thorn" by Guns'n'Roses. Alot of people went to the dance   
  
floor.  
  
"Wanna dance?" I asked Summer  
  
"Yeah" she anwsered  
  
I took her hand and walked her out to the dancefloor, where we started  
  
to slow dance. It was like we connected right then and there. When the  
  
song was done we sat back down.  
  
"You're a good dancer" I said  
  
"Thanks" anwsered Summer  
  
An hour later, we were talking, when a very familer song came on. It   
  
was "Heal Me, I'm Heartsick" by No Vacancy; a very popular song from   
  
like when they won the Battle of the Bands. Summer and I went back to   
  
the dance floor, more connected by the song, 'cause it brought back   
  
memories.  
  
Heal me, i'm heartsick  
  
I'm hungry and i'm broken  
  
I'm haunted, and weeping  
  
Theblood of heaven flowing like a river tonite, tears i can't fight on my own  
  
I'm a haunted, heaving, i'm hung and barely breathing  
  
The drowning ocean, snuff the sun in motion.  
  
Theres a pill on my tongue, a shot from a gun , the bottles bottom  
  
I'm lonely as a star  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Mr. S, seems cool" said Summer  
  
"Stop being such a suck-up, Hathaway" said Freddy  
  
"I'm not a suck-up...loser" said Summer  
  
"Wow, good insult" said Freddy  
  
"Will you just give it a damn break, Jones. Go fix you're hair or   
  
somthing" I said "Oh, by the way, I don't think you put enough gel in   
  
you're hair today, 'cause it's like sticking up all over, dude"  
  
Freddy got up from his desk and walked away.  
  
"Thanks, Zack" said Summer  
  
"No, prob'" I said  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Heal me  
  
I'm heart sick  
  
I'm hungry and i'm broken  
  
I'm haunted, and weeping  
  
The blood of heaven flowing like a river tonite  
  
Tears i can't fight on my own  
  
So heal me, i'm heart sick  
  
Hungry, but i can survive on you  
  
Heal my heartsick hungry cries  
  
I'm heartsick  
  
So heal me, i'm heart sick  
  
Hungry, but i can survive on you  
  
Heal my heartsick hungry cries  
  
I'm heartsick  
  
When the song was done, Dewey walked over to us.  
  
"Hey, we have to go. We gotta get up early tommorrow to get to   
  
Minneapolis" said Dewey  
  
"Ok" we both said  
  
Dewey gather up everyone else, we left and got in the lim for our one   
  
minute long ride. When we stopped, everybody got out, went inside and   
  
went upstairs. Summer went to her room, I followed her.  
  
"You can come in" said Summer  
  
We went inside and sat on her bed. I put my head against the bedpost,   
  
Summer leaned against me and put her head on my shoulders.  
  
"Tonight was fun" I said  
  
But Summer didn't anwser. Instead, she leaned up and kissed me full on  
  
on the lips.  
  
"Wow" I said, in awe at what she had just did.  
  
But before Summer could anwser, she fell asleep. I closed my eyes and   
  
listened to her breathing.  
  
"Night, Tink" I said  
  
I slowly fell asleep, too. Knowing when I woke up, she would be with   
  
me. 


	13. Diary Entry 4: It's Love!

Diary Entry #4  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It's four in the morning, I'm packing for Minneapolis. Last night was   
  
amazing, we dance to No Vacancy, our ex-rival band. When we left we   
  
went back to my hotel room, and I kissed him, I DID!!!!!! Then I must   
  
of fallen asleep; 'cause I just woke up and Zack was sleeping on the   
  
bed with me! His arms were wrapped around my stomach, It's love!!! I   
  
know it!  
  
LOve, Summer Hathaway 


	14. Chapter Ten: On the Way to Minneapolis

Chapter Ten:  
  
When I had finished packing my bags, I walked over to wake up Zack. I   
  
kissed him on the cheek, which woke him up right away.  
  
"Hey, Zack Attack. You have to go pack, we only have thirty minutes"   
  
I said  
  
"Huh? What? Oh, Hey Tink. Ok, I'll go pack" Zack said  
  
He got up from the bed and left the room. I though about the dream I   
  
had last night. I was spinning around in a field of flowers and   
  
couldn't stop, but when I finally started to catch grip on somthing,   
  
I fell. I don't know if the dreeam mean't anything, I hope it didn't.   
  
The door to the hotel room opened, It was Katie, Marta, Alicia, Tomika,  
  
Eleni and Michelle.  
  
"Hey, girl" Tomika said  
  
"Where did you guys go last night?" I asked  
  
"We saw you go in the room with Zack, so we left you alone. So, how was  
  
last night after we came back?" Marta asked  
  
"He went back to his room after saying goodnigh" I said  
  
"You can't fool us. Come on, Tell the truth" Michelle said  
  
"...We came in and sat on the bed...I layed my head on his shoulders  
  
...I kissed him...and then I fell asleep" I said  
  
"You fell..asleep? Ok" siad Alicia  
  
"Are you guys all packed?" I asked  
  
"Yeah, we are" Marta said  
  
"When do we have to meet Dewey down there?" I asked  
  
"About five minute's" Katie said  
  
"Wow, time sure went by quick. Ok, let's go down" I said  
  
We grabbed our things and I said goodbye to one of the places that   
  
changed my view on life and love and amybe helped give it to me.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Since I had stopped packing my bags, Freddy had been staring akwardly   
  
at me.  
  
"So, did you guys..." Freddy said, but I cut him off knowing, what he   
  
was gonna say.  
  
"No, we didn't. And why would you wanna know, pervert?" I asked  
  
"I was just curious, you don't have to be so harsh, dude" Freddy said  
  
"Ok, I'm sorry for saying that. Let's just get down to the lobby" I   
  
said  
  
"Fine" Freddy said  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
We girls were waiting downstairs for the guys. I got tierd of standing  
  
after five or so minutes, so, when the finally got down I was majorly   
  
releaved.  
  
"Dewey's waiing for us on the bus" I said  
  
"Yeah, come on" Katie siad  
  
We all ran out to the bus, got on and jumped into our picked seat. I   
  
was sitting with..Zack. When the bus started, we cheered.  
  
"Any place you wanna go in Minneapolis?" asked Zack  
  
"Mall of America, It's like one of the biggest malls in the world and   
  
It would be really fun to go to" I said  
  
"Yeah" said Zack  
  
Freddy and Katie moved from the seat behind us, to the one across from  
  
us.  
  
"So, You wanna go to "MOA" too" said Freddy  
  
"Yeah, It'll be funny" Zack said  
  
"Frederick, Let's leave them alone, so they can talk" said Katie  
  
"Ok" said Freddy  
  
They turned around and started talking to each other. I stared at Zack  
  
for a minute before speaking.  
  
"Will you read me one of you're poems?" I asked  
  
"No, not yet" said Zack  
  
"Why not? It's just a poem" I said  
  
"Sometime, It just has to be the right time and place" Zack said  
  
"Wow, ok" I said  
  
I leaned against Zack ad fell asleep. I was woke up by him later. I   
  
realized that we were in Minneapolis and at our new hotel.  
  
"That was quick" I said  
  
"It's been like...6 hours" Zack said, looking at his watch  
  
"Really?" I asked  
  
"Yep" Zack said  
  
Our hotel was big, not in length, but in tallness. It looked like it   
  
was 100 feet tall! We walked inside and were given our room keys, we   
  
were assigned with the same people from Chicago. Zack's room was right  
  
next to mine, so I'm lucky.  
  
"Ok, our concert is at 10:00 tonight at the Target Center. Go have fun"  
  
Dewey said  
  
"Mall of America, here we come" said Lawerence, using an almost cheesy  
  
line.  
  
We ran our stuff to our rooms and went back downstairs. We left the   
  
hotel and caught a bus to "MOA" as Freddy has been calling it. When we  
  
arrived there, it was...great. The mall was huge, and wow, I can't   
  
really explain it. I took Zack's hand and started walking towards the   
  
mall, this was gonna be a great day. 


	15. Thanks to the Reviews so far

Thank You to all these people who have reviewed so far:  
  
-- Natasha  
  
-- HPOutsidersDuck  
  
-- Swimmerkitti  
  
-- Waterbug7  
  
-- SpazzyMcGee12388  
  
-- rockerchik777  
  
Very Special thanks to these reviewers (who review so many times):  
  
-- mellowyellow36  
  
-- stickit2da-maniosis  
  
-- wyverna  
  
Thanks y'all, I'll update soon  
  
l8ter   
  
Much Love, brittboo91 


	16. Chapter Eleven: MOA and Eleni's Secret

Author's Note - Emily is a girl who came after the Battle of the Bands  
  
in 5th grade and she became friends with Michelle. So Dewey made her a  
  
Groupie.  
  
Chapter Eleven:  
  
The mall was tremendous, Freddy, Katie Summer and I walked around the   
  
mall together, we were eating everybody else at the food court around   
  
1:30, which was an half-an-hour away from now. We went to a railing on  
  
the second floor overlooking the first floor, and just stared.  
  
"It's so fardown" Summer said  
  
"Yeah, Maybe Katie would like to see what it's like falling from up   
  
here" Freddy said  
  
Freddy picked up Katie and started to lean her over the edge.  
  
"Let me go" Katie said  
  
"Gladly" Freddy said, and started to let her fall  
  
"Freddy, bring her back up" I said  
  
Freddy brought her back up, Katie slapped him.  
  
"God, I hate you" Katie said, in a serious voice  
  
"You mean that?" Freddy asked, sarcastically  
  
"Yeah" Katie said "We're through"  
  
"Come on, Kate. I was just messing around, you don't have to be so   
  
melodramatic" Freddy said  
  
Katie ws far away by the time he stopped taling. He started running   
  
after her.  
  
"I'll meet you guys at the food court" Freddy yelled out  
  
"Ok, I had a feeling that was gonna happen" I said  
  
"Yeah, but you know they'll get back together. They're meant for each   
  
other" said Summer  
  
"Probably, but we aren't like that are we, Tink?" I asked  
  
"That comes to be seen, Zack Attack" Summer said, smiling  
  
"Let's go to Camp Snoopy" I said  
  
We grabbed hands and took the nearest elevator down to the first floor,  
  
we bought wrist bands which let us go on a many rides a we wanted. We   
  
went on a roller coaster called the Timberland Twister first which   
  
didn't fend well with my stomach.  
  
"Are you ok?" Summer asked, concernly, after I was done throwing up.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just not use to rides like that. Plus, I get motion sickness   
  
sometimes" I said  
  
"No more rides like that ten. Let's find a calmer ride" Summer said  
  
We looked around and settled for a ride called, Log Chute, where you   
  
had to sit in logs and go through water at a somewhat fast pace. It   
  
went well this time. The second time we went on, we got the front log   
  
and got soaked. By the time we had gone on almost every ride, It was   
  
time to meet everyone else at the food court. When we got there   
  
everyone was waiting. Freddy and KAtie were kissing, what a suprise.  
  
"Hey, guys" Marta said  
  
"Hey, I see they made up" I said, pointing at Freddy and Katie  
  
"Yes, It was pretty ugly, the fight, She was swearing and kicking and   
  
slapping. But they still made up" Lawrence said  
  
"Interesting...What are we gonna get to eat?" Summer asked  
  
"Pizza...Burgers...Sushi. Your pick" Billy said  
  
"Pizza" I said  
  
We walked over to a a Domino's food stand and each got mimi pizzas.   
  
Summer and I got the same kind that we had gotten at the basketball   
  
game. We sat back dow. Eleni stared wierdly at me.  
  
"Why are you staring at me, Leni?" I asked  
  
"Umh...God" she said, got up and walked away  
  
"I'll go talk to her" Summer said, she got up and followed Eleni  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I don't know what's up with Eleni, but I'm gonna find out. I followed   
  
her into the girl's bathroom, to find her just staring at herself in   
  
the mirror.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked  
  
"Like you don't know" she said  
  
"I don't know what's wrong" I said  
  
"You know I like Zack and you had to just go and take him away from me"  
  
She said  
  
"I did not take him away from you, he was never yours. I didn't even   
  
know you liked him" I said  
  
"You never stood a cghance with him when I was around. I'm way better   
  
at flirting than you" she said  
  
"What does flirting have to do with any of this?" I asked  
  
"I had him practically wrapped around my little finger, but you ripped  
  
him right off" she said  
  
"Well, If I did, I didn't mean too" I said  
  
"Yeah, right" she said "I'm going home"  
  
With that she left the bathroom, I followed her out a second later, but  
  
she was already out of sight. When I went back to the gang with out   
  
Eleni with me they were curious about what happend.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Zack asked  
  
"Nothing, She just had a headache. She went back to the hotel" I said  
  
"Oh, Ok" Zack siad  
  
I went back to my eating and thinking about what Eleni had said.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
We went around Minneapolis after eating and went sight-seeing till 9:00  
  
at night, when we arrived back at the hotel. We got rady for the   
  
concert. We drove there in a limo, this time a blue one. We arrived at  
  
the Target Center 15 minutes later. A crowd of screaming fans were   
  
waiting to attack us apon arrival, but we had a security guard with us.  
  
Since we were alrady dressed we started the show early. We wanted to   
  
get this amazing yet annoying caoncert over with quick, so we could go  
  
clubbing. 


	17. Chapter Twelve: Concert and Clubbing

Chapter Twelve:  
  
Zack did an amazing job, probably the best I've ever heard him play   
  
before, he was into it. When the show was over I kissed him.  
  
"You had a great concert tonight" I said  
  
"Thanks" He said  
  
Freddy and Katie walked up to us.  
  
"Time to go clubbing" Freddy said  
  
"We're gonna go dressed in our concert clothes?" I asked  
  
"Why not? I told Dewey. There's a club down the street where Eleni's   
  
sister's best friend works, the other guys are down there alrady"   
  
Freddy said  
  
"Let's go" Katie said, excitedly  
  
We took the backstage doors out so the fans wouldn't kill us and   
  
practically ran to the club. When we got inside, it was really cool.   
  
There were multi-colored lights, and tons of teens and adults dancing.  
  
We found the guys at the biggest table in the club. Alicia and Leonard  
  
were already dancing.  
  
"Hey, you're here" Billy said  
  
"Yeah" I said  
  
"Hey Zack" said Eleni, she was totally hanging on me  
  
"Hey, Leni" I said  
  
I walked over to Marta and Michelle and sat down.  
  
"Is she drunk?" I asked  
  
"Yeah, she's been here since 9:00 when we called to say we were   
  
clubbing after the show" Marta anwsered  
  
"God, She's totally wasted" I said  
  
"I'm gonna go and lay down..somewhere" Elein said  
  
She walked off "somewhere", I was really worried.  
  
"I'm gonna go check on her" I said  
  
"Ok, come back quick" Summer said  
  
"Ok" I said  
  
I walked off quick to find Eleni  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"She's gonna have a major alcohal problem when she's older" Marta said  
  
"I know, but how'd she get all the drinks she got drunk off of?" I   
  
asked  
  
"That friend of her sisters, is just hand off all the booze to her   
  
like candy" Michelle said  
  
"The last time I saw her like this was a last year end of the school   
  
year party at Frankie's house" I said  
  
"Yeah, she got really wasted and stated making out with Lawrence I   
  
mean we were just getting out of seventh grade. I hope when ninth   
  
grade starts for us, she won't ever drink" Marta said  
  
"You don't think..." I said, but stopped what I was going to say  
  
"What?" Marta asked  
  
"You don't Eleni would try to make out with Zack...Do you?" I asked  
  
"No, she know's you're together" Marta siad  
  
"That didn't stop her from acting like a total bitch today" I said  
  
"What do you mean?" Marta asked  
  
"Today when I went after her at "MOA", she told me that I reuined her   
  
chance with Zack and then she went back to the hotel" I said  
  
"Oh. Maybe you should go check on them...just in case, even though   
  
Zack would never do anything like that" Marta said  
  
"Ok. I'll be back" I said  
  
I left and walked around the first floor of the club, but couldn't   
  
find them anywhere. I found a staircase and went up it, but what I   
  
saw at the top was nothing I never imagined I would see. 


	18. Chapter Thirteen: Catching Zack

Chapter Thirteen:  
  
I found Eleni on the top of the staircase leading up to the second floor. She ws sitting and staring at a spider on the wall. I walked over and sat by her, i realized she had been crying.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked  
  
"You don't love me" Said Eleni, I could tell she was very drunk  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked  
  
"You went to Summer instead of me, I was the one who loved you" she said  
  
"Leni, I didn't know you liked me like that" I said  
  
Eleni kissed me. I quickly pushed her back.  
  
"I'm with Summer, Len. Not you" I said  
  
"That can still change" she siad  
  
She kissed me again and this time wouldn't let go of me. When I finally got her to let go of me, I looked up to see Summer standing there, a look of total disbelife on her face.  
  
"Oh, god. Summer, It's not what you thin" I said  
  
"I can't believe you'd do this to me" she said, she turned around slowly and started walking down the staircase even slower.  
  
I ran after her and at the bottom of the stairs, I ran in front of her.  
  
"Summer, I'm sorry" I said  
  
"Yeah, right" she siad  
  
"she was acting all weird and told me she loved me, and then out of nowhere she just kissed me. You came in at the wrong time" I said  
  
"No, I came in at the right time. Now I know what you would of done to me a million times, I thought you liked me" she said  
  
"I do like you. You're my girlfriend" I said  
  
" Was. I was your girlfriend. But, I don't even think we were together long enough to be called boyfriend/girlfriend. God, not even three days and you throw me away like a used toy. we're through" she said  
  
She ran off before I caould say anything else. Not even three days and I had alrady ruined our relationship. I hate myself. We're alrady through, and I don't know if we'll ever get a second chance. 


	19. Diary Entry 5: I HATE ZACK!

Diary Entry #5  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Three days together and that damn Zack is off sucking face with that   
  
slut Eleni.I didn't think Zack would do anything like this, damn. I   
  
rarely swear but right now I have the right to swear up a dtorm. But,   
  
I'm gonna save all my energy for ringing Zack's PIMP wannabe neck. I   
  
don't ever wanna speak with "him" again and If I do It'll be when Hell  
  
freezes over.  
  
Love, Summer Hathaway  
  
PS: If Zack is found dead they can sure as hell arrest me 'cause I'd   
  
be proud to be convicted of his murder. 


	20. Chapter Fourteen: Forgiveness?

Chapter Fourteen:  
  
After what happend at the club, Summer wouldn't talk to me at all. We   
  
went to: Bismark, North Dakota; Seattle, Washington; Denver, Colorado;  
  
Salt Lake City, Utah; Sacramento, California and now we're in Los   
  
Angeles, she hasn't said one word to me. I hope I can get somthing our  
  
of her. I'm talking to Freddy, Katie and Marta right now.  
  
"I really wish I could get her back" I said  
  
"Well, I do too. Because she seems to think all guys are scum, even   
  
me. How could she think that? The only guy she talks to is Dewey and   
  
I'm getting sick of her ignoring me" Freddy said  
  
"I know. It's getting tiresome. The "incident" happened almost a month  
  
ago" Katie said  
  
"You should see what she writes in her diary about you" Marta said  
  
"What?" I asked  
  
"I'm not telling you all of it, but, she did write that If you were  
  
murdered, the police could arrst her, becuase she'd be proud of being   
  
convicted of your murder, It was somewhere along those lines" said   
  
Marta  
  
"Ouch. Dude, you better watch out. Who know what she coulld do" Freddy  
  
said  
  
"I'm gonna go try to talk to her" I said  
  
I got up and walked towards Summer who was reading a book on the lobby  
  
couch.  
  
"Summer" I said  
  
"I'm reading" she said  
  
"You talked. I was beginning to think that you'd never talk to me   
  
again" I said, excitedly  
  
"Who said I was gonna speak to you? I'm trying get rid of you, you're   
  
annoying me....God, I am talking to you" she said  
  
"Sum, How many times do I have to say "I'm Sorry"?" I asked  
  
"As much as you have too" she said  
  
"I am sorry" I said  
  
"You better be. You betrayed me. You practically made out with Eleni.   
  
You broke my heart" she said  
  
"I told you, she kissed me because she was drunk" I said  
  
"I can't take this anymore" she said, tears were rolling down her face.  
  
She ran upstairs and I walked back over to Freddy, Katie and Marta  
  
"That went well" Freddy said  
  
"I hate myself" I said  
  
"Someone needs to talk to her" Katie said  
  
"I will. I'm good at this kinda stuff" Marta said  
  
"I'll come with you" Katie said  
  
"Good luck" I said  
  
The went upstairs and I wondered if they would even help at all. 


	21. Chapter Fifteen: I Love Him

Chapter Fifteen:  
  
I don't know what to do, I'm so confused. Should I get back together   
  
with Zack or saty mad at him? So, here I am laying on my hotel bed,   
  
crying my eyes out and listening to Bob Segar, I don't know why but I   
  
picked Bon Segar. The door to the room opened, It's Katie and Marta,   
  
I quickly wipe away my tears and smile.  
  
"Hey" Katie said  
  
"Hi" I said  
  
"We wanna talk to you" Marta said "Mostly me"  
  
"God, Here it goes" I said  
  
"Ok, Why won't you just forgive Zach and make up? It was all Leni's   
  
fault, I can tell" said Marta  
  
"I..umh" I stuttered "Ok, I know. But I don't think I can forgive him"   
  
"You can. Just find the strength within you" said Marta  
  
"That sounds so cheesy, Blondie" I said  
  
"I know. But, do you like him still?" Marta asked  
  
"I don't like him...I love him" I said  
  
I just realized, right then, that I did indeed love Zack. I always   
  
have. He has always helped me and been there for me.  
  
"Where is he?" I asked  
  
"Down in the lobby with Freddy, go get him girl" said Katie  
  
I ran out of the hotel room to get my true love back in my life  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I was just sitting and staring when Freddy started talking to me.  
  
"I hope she comes to her senses" Freddy said  
  
"I don't wanna talk right now, dude. I'm gonna go for a walk" I said  
  
"Ok" Freddy said  
  
I walked out of the hoel and slowly started to walk down the sidewalk.  
  
I needed to think.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I ran down the staircase to get Zack, but when I got down there he was   
  
gone. The only one there was Freddy.  
  
"Where's Zack?" I asked out of my breath from running  
  
"He went for a walk, Why-" He asked, but I cut him off by kissing him   
  
on the lips.  
  
"Thanks" I said "What I just did was between you and me only, I was   
  
excited"  
  
I smiled at him and ran out of the hotel to find Zack. After three of   
  
so minutes of looking, I finally found him.  
  
"Zack" I yelled  
  
He turned around, and smiled when he saw me. I ran up to him.  
  
"I'm sorry for being like that, for ingonoring you for so long long,   
  
I'm so sorry" I said  
  
"It's ok" said Zack  
  
I kissed him and we hugged each other for a very long time.  
  
"I love you so much. I neveer wanna lose you" I said  
  
"I love you too" said Zack, in awe at what I had just siad.  
  
I knew after that moment I'd never lose him, I just wanted to make   
  
sure. 


	22. Diary Entry 6: Back Together

Diary Entry #6  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Zack and I are back together again, I've finally found my true love.   
  
That's all I'm gonna say because I'm too excited to write.  
  
Love, Summer Hathaway 


	23. Chapter Sixteen: The End

Chapter Sixteen:  
  
Though he last month, Summer and I have been more and more closer. Our  
  
tour just ended and we are home. Today is the first day of ninth grade.  
  
My Dad just dropped me off at school, I see Summer and run up to her.  
  
"Tink, It's time" I said  
  
"Time for what?" she asked  
  
"I'm gonna read you one of my poems" I said  
  
"Really? Let's go to the garden behind the school, It will make   
  
everything seem more beautiful than it allrady is" she said  
  
We went to the garden and sat in the grass. I pulled the notebook out   
  
of my bag and flipped to the page.  
  
"You lift me up  
  
Healed me with you're touch  
  
Saved me with you're kiss  
  
Those are only some of the reason's I wrote this" I said, reading the   
  
poem out of the notebook.  
  
Her reaction was a kiss. I hugged her.  
  
"I hoped that healed you" she said  
  
"There's nothing left to heal, you alrady did the job" I said  
  
"I loved the poem, I'm so happy we're together" she said  
  
"Me, too" I said  
  
We got up, grabbed each others hand and walked towards our high school.  
  
Towards our new school year and new life together. 


	24. Diary Entry 7: I Love My Life

Diary Entry #7  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I've looked back on the last three months and realized how much my   
  
life has changed. I found my real true love, Practically became best   
  
friends with Marta and like Freddy alot more, I've become enemy's with  
  
Eleni.  
  
But, mostly everything changed for good. I had never realized that my   
  
five year crush on Zack, would turn into true love. I hope my life will  
  
get even better.  
  
I had a dream in Chicago about being in a field of flowers and   
  
spinning around and almost having grip of somthin then falling. I   
  
didn't get that dream back then, but I do now. It was like telling me   
  
that my realationship with Zack would take a bad turn. But, the night   
  
before Zack and I got back together, I had the dream again. This time   
  
I didn't fall, I caught grip on somthing. That somthing was Zack.   
  
Love, Summer Hathaway  
  
PS: I love my life.  
  
THE END 


	25. Thanks

Author's Notes:  
  
I really appreciate all the reviews I got while writing this and the   
  
one I will get later on. In was thinking of writing a Zack/Summer   
  
sequel, but decided not to, I have somthin' better in mind.  
  
-Coming soon: The Diary of Marta Levington  
  
Summary: It's all about Marta. It's when she get's a diary as a gift   
  
from Summer. It starts a week before Dewey comes when their all in 5th  
  
grade, all the way to the story I just wrote and how she fells about   
  
all of it and after that too. I have alot of twists and suprises in it  
  
like: Who she has a relationship with.  
  
Thanks for reading, and if you havn't reviewed yet. Please R&R 


	26. Why Did I Write This Story?

Why did I write this story and why so quick?  
  
You might wonder that and this is the anwser: I'm totally obsessed   
  
with School of Rock!!!!  
  
Not in a creepy way, but a normal way. I am infactuated by the music   
  
and other things in the film (KEVIN CLARK!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
So now you get why I wrote this, Thank you and goodnight :)  
  
l8ter  
  
Till my next SOR fanfic  
  
Just remember I'm not crazy, MuWahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, JK 


	27. End Thanks!

Author's Note:  
  
Yo, I forgot to thank the people who review his story......here I go:  
  
Natasha: writeen on my first version of chapter one...before I   
  
changed it...  
  
HPOutsidersDuck: same as up there  
  
Swimmerkitti: same as the two above  
  
stickit2da-maniosis: Thanks for saying that...so long ago. Thankz!!!  
  
wyverna: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
mellowyellow36: You're first review on my stories...thanks for this   
  
of many reviews, Krazy Kay!  
  
mellowyellow36: Thanks again!  
  
stickit2da-maniosis: Yeah, I know...they are on of my favorite   
  
pairings! Thankz for reviewing!  
  
wyverna: Thanks again for reviewing! I appreciate it sooo much!  
  
stickit2da-maniosis: Really? I didn't aim for cute, but...what the   
  
hell? Why not? Thanks!  
  
mellowyellow36: Thanks again! I loved writing this story.  
  
stickit2da-maniosis: I was aiming for that reaction..thanks soo much   
  
again!  
  
rockerchik777: Yeah, I live in MN, so I know what you're talkin'   
  
about, I love MOA, Thanks for the idea and review!  
  
mellowyellow36: Thanks again! You review for me so much! That makes   
  
me..happy!!!!!!!!  
  
mellowyellow36: Thanks again!  
  
SpazzyMcGee12388: Thanks sooo much for reviewing!!  
  
JustVisitingUKgirl: Ha! Funny mistake...I should of put up who's POV   
  
it was before I started writing it! Thanks!  
  
JustVisitingUKgirl: Yup I got your message back then. Thanks for   
  
reviewing!  
  
Jersey56Girl3024: Thanks! I love writing...... and reviews  
  
PurpleCandyCorn: Yeah...I hate writing angst into my stories, but I   
  
can't seem not too..........Thanks!  
  
mellowyellow36: Youa re cool! I love how you review for me sooooo   
  
much, It makes me wanna update faster...so I can get more reviews!  
  
ThebloodDemon: Little brothers...Hate 'em...That's all I can   
  
say....  
  
Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Much luv, brittboo91  
  
l8ter  
  
I'm outtie :) 


End file.
